


Day 7; Klance

by Curiously-Artistic (scarletskies123)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Swap, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Character, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies123/pseuds/Curiously-Artistic
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 7.Prompt Chosen: Body Swap





	Day 7; Klance

**Author's Note:**

> A better Summary:
> 
> A new meaning to "fuck yourself."

Keith looked down at himself. Well, it would be himself usually, but, for the time being, he was stuck in Lance’s body. How he’d ended up in this predicament was a bit embarrassing. After all, making out with your boyfriend in a supply closet that turned out to not be a supply closet, but instead a chemical storage room? Not the best idea. Then bumping the shelf and spilling some experimental substance on themselves? Also not the best idea, but it had happened anyways.  
  
He looked up from his hands, right at Lance… who was in his body. It was really odd, seeing himself like that. From an outsider’s perspective and not through a video or camera. He cleared his throat. “So…”  
  
Lance looked over at his boyfriend as he spoke. It was definitely weird. He’d heard himself on recordings and while Keith was using his vocal chords, he still sounded so much like _Keith_. “So..?” He moved and sat down on their bed, right next to Keith. “How long until Coran, Allura, and Pidge all figure out how to switch us back?”  
  
Keith blinked before shrugging. “Not long? We’ll probably be back to normal by tomorrow.” He looked down and grabbed Lance’s (his own, really) hand.  
  
Lance nodded and made a thoughtful face for just a moment. “Well, um.. What would you think about us fucking each other while we’re like this? You know, we can probably learn a lot about what we both like. You know, since I think we only switched our minds, so… I think my body should still like what it like, right?”  
  
He leaned in and licked a trail up Keith’s neck, right along the jugular, earning him a mildly surprised inhale. He laughed lightly. His neck, especially along the vein was pretty sensitive on himself, but he knew it wasn’t as sensitive on Keith’s body. His little test had been a success.  
  
Keith looked at him up and down. He’d thought about something like this before, certainly; especially after having spent some time in space and understanding that some weird things could happen. “Yeah. We can definitely do something."  
  
Lance smiled and lightly nibbled on Keith's neck. "Okay, I'm topping you first, because I know I love how your cock feels, The ridges, how it tugs.." He shivered pleasantly. "You won't want to switch back."  
  
Keith laughed lightly. "Oh, I'll want to, keeping up with your skincare routine would guarantee that." He laughed harder at Lance's pout in response to the comment. "Come on." He tugged on Lance's hand lightly, pulling him down on top of himself. "We should do this before they figure out how to get us back to normal.  
  
Lance blinked before smiling. “Okay. Be prepared, I’m pretty sensitive.” He warned before he kissed Keith, a hand sneaking around to grab the back of Keith’s head so he could tug on his hair.  
  
After a few moments he pulled back, his breathing heavy and his pupils dilated. Keith was in a similar condition, his cheeks flushed a pleasant pink as well. “See? I bet you’re already pretty wet too..”  
  
Keith nodded. If this was how Lance felt whenever they kissed like that then he could _definitely_ see why he wanted to so often. “Yeah..” He was wet, he realized. It was a weird sensation, especially considering he was used to having a much different set of genitalia. He took off the shirt he was wearing quickly. Glancing down he tugged at the bottom of the binder. He was pretty interested in how it would feel to fondle breasts that were attached to himself…  
  
Lance removed his own shirt as he watched Keith toy with the binder. “Do you need help? I can take it off of you.” He got a shake of the head as a response and he watched Keith take off the binder. “Make sure you take a deep breath and do a quick little cough. That’s been on for a while.” He smiled as Keith did as instructed. “Good boy.” He laughed as Keith blushed.  
  
Keith rolled his eyes before looking down at his, Lance’s, chest. He cupped his right breast, squeezing it lightly before he realized he could treat this like when he’d feel Lance up. He took a breath and pinched the nipple, rolling it between his fingers. His eyes slipped closed as he felt soft waves of pleasure.  
  
They shot back open as another hand cupped his other breast. “Lance..” He watched in mild curiosity as Lance took his hand away, replacing it with his own. He chose to grab the sheets instead as Lance fondled the small breasts expertly. Keith moaned when Lance’s movements turned away from soft fondling and groping, instead pinching a nipple and tweaking it just a bit. The pain of it mixed with pleasure and it felt like heaven.  
  
Lance smiled when Keith moaned out, knowing very well his own sort of masochistic tendencies. That was definitely one of them. He mouthed at Keith’s neck before sucking at what he knew was a particularly sensitive spot. It got him a lovely moan and Keith’s hips moved, ever so subtly trying to relieve the heat between his legs.  
  
Keith’s hands moved from the sheets, one going to Lance’s head, the other going to his pants. He wanted out of them. “Lance, clothes, off.” He got a nod as Lance sat back up. He unbuttoned his pants and took them off quickly, along with the boxers. He laid back down on the bed and spread his legs, shivering at the all too new sensation of his wetness being exposed to the cooler air.  
  
Lance stripped himself of his clothing, a soft moan leaving his lips once his cock was freed from its confines. He looked at Keith and laughed softly. “This is so weird. Standing over myself..” He leaned over Keith and kissed the mark he’d left on his neck. “But it’s kind of nice, I’ve dreamt about fucking myself before.”  
  
Keith laughed and rolled his eyes. “Of course you have..” He looked down at Lance’s… well his own cock really. He felt like a total virgin, wondering if it was going to fit. He’d been inside of Lance so many times, it seemed ridiculous the thought even appeared in his head. “Don’t forget the condom..”  
  
Lance nodded and quickly grabbed a condom, which Keith almost reached for on instinct before he blushed. Lance laughed lightly and opened the package. “You wanna put it on me?”  
  
Keith nodded and took the condom. He quickly rolled it onto Lance’s cock, taking a moment to stroke it, thumbing right under the head and making sure to pay attention to the second ridge. He could practically see Lance making a note of that for later.  
  
He leaned back and spread his legs out again. “Come on, fuck yourself.”  
  
Lance let out a breathless laugh before he leaned in, using his index and middle finger to spread Keith open. “You’re really wet..” He slid his middle finger in, his thumb moving to rub circles into his dick. He slid his ring finger in quickly after his middle. “I don’t think you need much prep work.” He knew that when he was loose enough to take a few of Keith’s fingers and them be able to move this much, he was definitely ready, so he wouldn’t make Keith wait.  
  
Keith was surprised almost at how _good_ it felt to have his dick rubbed. He couldn’t help but moan softly and breath heavily after just a few seconds of it. The fingers inside of him only added to the sensations. “F-fuck..” He gave the smallest of whines when Lance pulled his fingers out.  
  
His breath paused when he saw, and felt, Lance line up. A few seconds later and he was sliding in. Keith’s hand immediately went to Lance’s shoulders. “Ahh!” He heard Lance moan softly, but he was focused on the feeling of being filled, stretched on his own cock.  
  
Lance thrust in in stages. Yes, he knew he could take Keith’s cock in one go, but it felt nice, going bit by bit. And he wasn’t used to having a cock like this, and he was almost sure if he thrust in all at one time he’d come on the spot. He panted and leaned over Keith once he was down to the base. “Keith…” he moaned softly.  
  
He sat back up slightly after a few seconds, pausing only briefly before he started a quick pace. He aimed for where he was pretty damn sure his g-spot was. Neither of them would last long, he was sure of it  
  
Keith cried out as a spot inside of him was hit that made him see stars. “Fuck, Lance, there..” He panted and moaned as Lance gave a nod and thrust harder, faster, right into that spot. The ridges of his cock were tugging ever so slightly in a way that he wouldn’t have thought great, but felt amazing. “Fuck..!”  
  
Lance kept up the quick pace, and not even a few minutes later he could feel Keith’s walls fluttering almost. He could feel the coiling in his own lower abdomen and he knew both of them were right there… “Keith.., come for me.” He watched Keith’s face as he seemed to follow the soft command. It seemed to scream the pleasure that Lance knew was coursing through Keith’s body. “That’s it..” He thrust once, twice, and then he was coming, his hips stuttering as he felt like his body was aflame. He gave a vague shout of what he was sure was Keith’s name.  
  
Once they’d both came down a little bit he pulled out, Keith making a soft noise in response. “That was better than I thought it would be.”  
  
Keith gave a nod. “Mmhm. Still want my body back, by the way. Even with mind-blowing sex.”   
  
Lance shook his head and laughed. “Yeah, yeah.” He took the condom off his softening cock and tossed it in the bin. “We’re going to sleep, and hopefully when we wake up they can get us back to normal.” He laid down next to Keith and wrapped an arm around him. He got a nod in response and he cuddled close, pulling the covers over them so they could sleep.


End file.
